The Rain Washes Away All Guilt
by Tsuiraku Nami
Summary: Ulrich tries to escape what he sees, to discover he was wrong. Will the guilt of running be even worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Chronicles

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

**_A/N : Hey. My second story...okay...well my first one was a one-shot...but...who cares. It was a story just the same. This story...is well...something I felt I needed to write. I don't know how good it's going to turn out to be...but...It's worth a shot...eh? The chapters are going to be considerably short. However, the story is completed so I'll be updating chapters daily. Literally. I'm usually online at midnight...even later...but...that's a new day...So I will probably update then. There are going to be a total of 19 chapters. This note is getting long so...I'll just let you have at it._**

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 1: The Chronicles_

-----8:30pm Thursday-----

"Alright, alright, alright, alright!" Yumi said exasperated at her mother. Her parents were going to Japan for a whole month and Yumi would have to care for Hiroki. Yumi was Hiroki's seventeen year old sister. He, however, was only ten. They told her again and again that if she needed any help with him or any help with ANYTHING that Mrs. Fletcher next door would be home anytime except 10am to 3pm. Her mother couldn't help but worry, and Yumi understood that, but...Mrs. Ishiyama crossed the line of worried into paranoid. Yumi tried hard to calm her down. As did Mr. Ishiyama. Eventually she cooled down...a little.

"Well...I'll miss both of you and remember...if you need help with _anything _Mrs. Fletcher is right next-"  
"I think we've got it mom! You guys have fun. Say 'hi' to the family for us" Yumi told her mother and father. They finally finished their good byes as Mr. Ishiyama practically dragged a reluctant Mrs. Ishiyama out the door.

Yumi turned around and asked Hiroki what he wanted to do.  
"Let's watch a movie!"  
"What do you want to watch?"  
"Chronicles of Narnia!"  
"Didn't you watch that yesterday?"  
"Yes. What's your point?"  
"Aren't you sick of it yet?"  
"No. LET'S WATCH IT!"  
"Alright...go get it set up and I'll make popcorn." Yumi didn't really want to watch the movie. She'd seen it at least twenty times within the past two weeks. Hiroki had to have seen it at least fifty within the same time span. _Oh well. Watch a movie. He falls asleep in the middle. I put him in bed. I have theTV to myself. Where's the flaw?_

"Hurry Yumi! I'm about to start it!"  
"Alright, alright," Yumi replied, "I'm coming!"  
The movie started, and as predicted, Hiroki didn't even make it through the part where the Pevensie children meet the Beavers. She gently stirred Hiroki awake and led him to his bedroom so he could go to sleep in his bed. Yumi returned to the living room where she turned off the movie and put on School of Rock. Even though she wasn't even the slightest bit tired when she started the movie, she didn't even make it twenty minutes before dozing off on the couch.

When she awoke, the screen was the movie menu and looking at the clock she assumed it'd been over for a while. She stopped the movie and headed to bed herself.

-----6:15am Friday-----

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SLAM

Yumi woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock and slammed her fist onto it. Another morning. Scratch that. The first _early _morning. She'd have to get up early to get Hiroki some breakfast because he wasn't allowed to make his own after the last..._incident..._

After eating breakfast, getting dressed, and packing their bookbags, Yumi and Hiroki headed to school. Even though Yumi could drive, they walked to school anyway. It saved gas and money. It wasn't even that long of a walk. Granted, Yumi didn't arrive to school the same time as usually because she had to walk Hiroki to his school, it was still worth it!


	2. Chapter 2: Arguing With Yourself

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 2: Arguing with yourself_

Previously  
-Her parents were going to Japan for a whole month and Yumi would have to care for Hiroki  
_-Watch a movie. He falls asleep in the middle. I put him in bed. I have theTV to myself. Where's the flaw?  
_-When she awoke, the screen was the movie menu and looking at the clock she assumed it'd been over for a while. She stopped the movie and headed to bed herself.  
-Yumi woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock and slammed her fist onto it.  
-After eating breakfast, getting dressed, and packing their bookbags, Yumi and Hiroki headed to school

>_After eating breakfast, getting dressed, and packing their bookbags, Yumi and Hiroki headed to school. Even though Yumi could drive, they walked to school anyway. It saved gas and money. It wasn't even that long of a walk. Granted, Yumi didn't arrive to school the same time as usually because she had to walk Hiroki to his school, it was still worth it! _

-----7:35am Friday-----  
Yumi arrived at Kadic High where she found her friends at a bench near the vending machines, the same place they always were.

Jeremie, a boy with blonde hair who recently turned seventeen himself, upon which date he also got contacts, was sitting with his also recent girlfriend Aelita, who was the same age as him. He was wearing khaki pants with a light blue tee-shirt over dark blue long-sleeve shirt.

Aelita was an interesting person. She used to live in the virtual world Lyoko, which was shut down a couple years ago, along with Xana. Aelita had shoulder length pink hair. She was currently wearing a pink mid-thigh skirt, a cami in a lighter shade of pink with a darker shade of pink over-shirt. She had on her pink back-less tennis shoes. Frankly, she was wearing pink.

Odd, another interesting character, was currently deciding what to order from the snack machine. He had long blonde hair spiked up with one purple splotch in the middle of the front. No one could quite figure how it'd been so perfectly located. He was wearing really baggy purple cargos, yellow shoes, and a yellow short sleeve shirt reading "I'll pretend to pay attention if you pretend to not notice my snores" over a long sleeve purple shirt. He was short for a boy of seventeen years of age.

Then there was Ulrich. He was sitting there casually in his baggy dark-green cargo pants and his plane green tee-shirt. He was about five months older than Odd.

Ulrich. Yumi loved Ulrich. Not "liked," not "had a crush on..." Loved. Unfortunately she didn't know he felt the same way about her and vice versa.

"Hey guys." Yumi said as she walked over, attempting not to stare at Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich replied, being the only one paying attention, as Jeremie and Aelita were deep in a computer-related conversation and Odd still choosing what he wanted to eat.

"What's going on?"

"Same thing that's going on everyday. Odd's getting a snack or twelve, Aelita and Jeremie are talking in some foreign language about some foreign topic, and I'm bored as hell." Ulrich replied to Yumi in a bored tone.

"Sounds so exciting around here."

"You wanna know what's really exciting?" Odd said as he came up with his pockets stuffed with junk food and a bag of chips in his hands.

"What?" Ulrich and Yumi responded in unison

"The dance is tomorrow night."

Yumi tried to hide the surprise from her face. She'd forgotten all about it. She'd been waiting so long for Ulrich to ask her, she'd forgotten what she was waiting for. William had asked her the other day. And the day before that. And the day before that. And ever since the principle made the announcement. And every time, Yumi said no.

_Why can't William take a hint? Why can't Ulrich take a hint? SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE A HINT!_

"Who are you going with?" Odd asked trying to drop the hint so that SOMEONE would take it. Ulrich glared at him. _Please, God, let that be a "No one yet."_

"And you?" Odd said turning to Yumi.

"No one yet." If he wasn't going to say it, she would. So she did.

_No one yet? NO ONE YET? You idiot why'd you say that! Now you sound desperate.  
__No I don't. I'm only dropping a hint.  
__You said so yourself he didn't take hints.  
__I never said _that  
_Yeah...but you meant it  
Did not  
Did to  
Did not  
I'm not even arguing with you...you know I'll win  
YOU ARE ME! _

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked for existence in her waving a hand in front of her face. Yumi noticed everyone in the courtyard was leaving towards the school.

"Oh," was all she could think to say to let him know she was okay...and conscious, "Sorry."

"Alright. Let's get to class then." They had first period together.

While Odd went off to history and Jeremie and Aelita went off to Pre-Calculus, they went to drama. They walked in a second before the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Improv

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 3: Improv_

Previously  
-Yumi arrived at Kadic High where she found her friends at a bench near the vending machines, the same place they always were  
-"You wanna know what's really exciting?" Odd said as he came up with his pockets stuffed with junk food and a bag of chips in his hands.  
-"What?" Ulrich and Yumi responded in unison  
-"The dance is tomorrow night."

>_"Alright. Let's get to class then." They had first period together. While Odd went off to history and Jeremie and Aelita went off to Pre-Calculus, they went to drama. They walked in a second before the bell rang._

-----7:59am Friday-----  
"Gee...wonder where you were..."

"Sissi, if you don't knock it off-" Yumi began to threaten before Mrs. Chardin walked through the door.

"Please take your seats students." Ulrich nudged Yumi to their seats so that she wouldn't get in trouble. He knew she'd fight Sissi any day.

"Today we're going to be working on improvisation skits. Who can remind us what improv is?" Hands shot in the air. Teacher's pets.

"Heidi."

"Improvisation is when you make up the scene on the spot."

"Very good. Now, who'd like to go first?" The same hands flew into the air. The same teacher's pets.

"Sissi...and...Ulrich." Ulrich's head shot up. Why was it that teachers always seemed to choose the people who didn't want to do something the most?

"I'd really rather not." Ulrich daringly responded to Mrs. Chardin.

"Well I'd really rather not fail you but if you don't get up here I will." At this Ulrich reluctantly got up and dragged himself to the front of the room.

"Alright...your scene is Sissi is ordering a meal at a fast-food restaurant and Ulrich is the server. However, she's ordering something the place doesn't have. Ok, quiet on the set," her way of telling the class to shut-up, "and, ACTION."

"Hello. I'd like some Diet Coke please."

"Sorry, miss, we don't have Diet Coke here...we sell Pepsi."

"I believe I asked for Diet Coke...not Pepsi."

"Look, do you want a drink or not?"

"Yes, but I asked for a Diet Coke."

"Yeah, and I told you that we sell Pepsi here."

"Fine. But maybe you and I should go out later for a Coke? Hm?"

"I'd really rather not."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Apparently you're an idiot seeing as I had to tell you twice that we sell Pepsi not Coke."

"UGH! I believe you owe me an apology sir!"

"Well...sorry...we don't share the same beliefs." At this point everyone in the class was laughing their head off. It was Ulrich's chance to really sock it to Sissi without getting in trouble.

"We'll see how much service you get after this!"

"I think we'll live without the idiots ordering Coke."

"Jerk."

"Sorry, I believe you've mistaken me for a mirror."

"UGHHHH. You'll pay for this."

"I'm not the one ordering a drink here. Which reminds me. One Diet Pepsi. Will that be all for you today?"

"AND CUT!" Mrs. Chardin's way of saying, 'That's enough...we don't want to start a riot.'

"You may return to your seats, Sissi, Ulrich. Excellent job." Ulrich walked back to his seat next to Yumi who was trying to keep from laughing.

Just then the bell rang and the class gathered their things up and left.

"ULRICH!"

"What now Sissi?" He said irritated, knowing who it was without having to turn around, though he did.

"That skit was some good acting. I think we all know that's the opposite of how you really feel!"

"By we all...do you mean your imagination...or the insane part of you deep within your mind?" Ulrich turned away from the now fuming Sissi.

Him and Yumi walked down the hall to go meet up with Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita for their next class, Chemistry.


	4. Chapter 4: Today or Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 4: Today or tomorrow_

Previously  
-"Today we're going to be working on improvisation skits"  
-"Sissi...and...Ulrich"  
"Alright...your scene is Sissi is ordering a meal at a fast-food restaurant and Ulrich is the server. However, She's ordering something the place doesn't have. "  
-It was Ulrich's chance to really sock it to Sissi without getting in trouble.  
-" I think we all know that's the opposite of how you really feel"  
-"By we all...do you mean your imagination...or the insane part of you deep within your mind?"

_>Ulrich and Yumi walked down the hall to go meet up with Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita for their next class, Chemistry._

-----12:05pm Friday-----  
"Lunch! My favorite time of the day!" Odd excitedly rang out.

"Gourmand." Ulrich jokingly insulted his friend.

"Hey...a growing boy needs his nutrition!"

"And how much nutrition do you get from three pieces of cake."

"I need my energy, too."

Jeremie and Aelita indulged into their high-tech conversation again. Ulrich ate-or rather-picked at his food, avoiding looking at the repulsive Odd.

"Oh crap." Yumi whispered and Ulrich and Odd looked up. Odd had food hanging out of his mouth while Ulrich looked genuinely concerned. Yumi began digging through her bookbag.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"I forgot my history assignment."

"Where?" Ulrich asked. It was okay if she forgot it in another class, they could easily retrieve it, but, it was a different story if she forgot it at...

"Home." She disappointedly sighed. Ulrich looked at the clock.

"Well...it's only 12:15 if you want to go copy mine...seeing as I actually did it this time." Yumi let out a silent laugh at the last part.

"I guess...if you don't mind."

"Nah, otherwise I wouldn't have offered. It's in my dorm. Here Odd." Ulrich pushed his tray towards Odd who smiled, his mouth still full of cake. Yumi just left her tray there. Odd would take it anyway.

Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the cafeteria and up to Ulrich and Odd's dorm to reacquire the homework from the night before. Upon arriving, Ulrich unlocked the door and went across the room to his desk. Yumi waited by the door.

"Here" Ulrich said as he walked back over to Yumi.

"Thank you so much!" Yumi said smiling. They walked down to the library so Yumi could have a table to write on and there wouldn't be a chance of getting food on either paper.

-----1:00pm Friday-----  
The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang as Yumi handed Ulrich his paper back.

"Thanks again Ulrich."

"No problem. We should get to class." They walked down the hall to the history room.

-----1:07pm Friday-----  
"Alright class. Please pass up the homework assignment." Yumi glanced over at Ulrich who sat two rows away and two seats up. He looked bored. He lazily passed his assignment up.

"Today we're going to talk about..." after that Ulrich stopped paying attention. He began drawing a picture on the paper he was supposed to be taking notes on. He knew he should pay attention...but...it was just so boring. He began depicting the teacher in his drawing and a bunch of people dozing off to sleep in their desks.

"ULRICH. Can you tell me who the most feared Mongol invader was?"

"No." Ulrich was never one to cower at teachers insidious plans to embarrass you in front of the class.

"Well you could if you paid attention." Ulrich glanced at the board.

"Well, maybe if that's what you were teaching today it would have some significance to me."

"I see you were paying _some _attention. Stop drawing and take notes." Mr. Fumet said to Ulrich before turning around, at which point he returned to his drawing.

-----4:01pm Friday-----  
"So. How was your day, **_Ulrich._**" Odd said, putting some sort of significance into Ulrich's name that Yumi couldn't figure out.  
"Long, **_Odd, _**how was **_yours?_**" Yumi couldn't figure it out. Ulrich seemed annoyed at Odd, Odd was secretly asking Ulrich a question, and Ulrich glared at Odd daring him to ask again.

They were all sitting at a bench in the courtyard. The end of the day had finally come and tomorrow was Saturday so they didn't have class. Tomorrow was also the dance.

"Who are you guys going to the dance with?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich again, seeing as Jeremie and Aelita were talking, again.

"You asked us that this morning Odd." Ulrich said irritated.

"Well, the answer might have changed." Odd said in defense. All Ulrich could think was _'Hopefully not.'_

"Well, mine hasn't." Yumi said answering Ulrich's prayers.

"Odd...it's the day before the dance, do you _think _our teachers are going to slack off and not have us working all day?" Odd didn't reply. There really wasn't anything he could think to say. Odd just looked up. That's when he noticed something.

"Uh...I'm gonna go get...a...uh...a...uh...A SNACK! yeah...a snack...!" With that he ran off not looking back."O...K..." Was all Ulrich could say.

"Whatever." Yumi said without turning around. Then Ulrich looked to where Odd had run off. He noticed exactly what Odd was doing. He tried to hide the worry, shock, happiness, and relief from his face. Yumi looked down at her watch somewhat disappointed.

_Maybe tomorrow... _

"I should get heading home."

"You want me to walk with you?" Ulrich asked.

_You freak. Yeah...that's discreet. I can't believe you asked that. What were you thinking? You want to sound desperate?_

"Sure." Yumi replied with a smile. Relieved, Ulrich stood up with her and they walked towards the gate. Yumi tried hard not to blush or smile to much, as did Ulrich.

_...Maybe today..._


	5. Chapter 5: Imbecile

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 5: Imbecile_

Previously  
-"I forgot my history assignment."  
-"Well...it's only 12:15 if you want to go copy mine...seeing as I actually did it this time."  
-"Thank you so much!" Yumi said smiling. They walked down to the library so Yumi could have a table to write on and there wouldn't be a chance of getting food on either paper.  
-They walked down the hall to the history room.  
-Ulrich seemed annoyed at Odd, Odd was secretly asking Ulrich a question, and Ulrich glared at Odd daring him to ask again.  
-"Who are you guys going to the dance with?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich again  
-"You asked us that this morning Odd." Ulrich said irritated.  
-"Well, the answer might have changed." Odd said in defense.  
-"Well, mine hasn't." Yumi said answering Ulrich's prayers.  
-Odd noticed something. "Uh...I'm gonna go get...a...uh...a...uh...A SNACK! yeah...a snack...!" With that he ran off not looking back.  
Ulrich looked to where Odd had run off. He noticed exactly what Odd was doing. He tried to hide the worry, shock, happiness, and relief from his face.

_>Yumi looked down at her watch somewhat disappointed_. Maybe tomorrow...  
_"I should get heading home."  
__"You want me to walk with you?" Ulrich asked_. You freak. Yeah...that's discreet. I can't believe you asked that. What were you thinking? You _want _to sound desperate?  
_"Sure." Yumi replied with a smile. Relieved, Ulrich stood up with her and they walked towards the gate. Yumi tried hard not to blush or smile to much, as did Ulrich._

...Maybe today...

-----4:06pm Friday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
"So..." Ulrich said. They'd been walking in silence for 5 minutes now.

"So..." was all Yumi had to reply.

"Yeah. Um...How was your day?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

_'How was your day?' Wow...really intelligent. Why don't you talk about the weather while you're at it?_

"Pretty boring. Same old, same old. And you?" Yumi responded.

_Real nice there, Yumi! He's trying to indulge in conversation and all you have to say is 'Same old, same old.' Try talking...or better yet...try _telling _him how you feel.  
__Bad Idea there.  
__No, it's not.  
__Yes, it is.  
__No, it's not.  
__YES IT IS! NOW STOP ARGUING WITH ME...you know I'll win!  
__In case you haven't noticed...I AM YOU!_

"Same." Yumi heard Ulrich answer her question. They continued walking in silence. A silence that was almost unbearable.

-----4:03 Friday + With Odd-----  
"So William...I had a question for you!" Odd said quickly, dragging William in the other direction.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Yumi...so if you don't mind" William said pulling out of Odd's grip and turning back around only to find Odd run in front of him.

"This is **really **urgent though! Let's go this way!" Odd thought up something quickly and pulled William in the other direction.

This time, William couldn't get out in time. Odd turned around once and saw Ulrich and Yumi walking towards the gates.

_Thank God! Actually...thank me. Had I not been so quick witted, William would've asked Yumi for sure! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!_

-----4:11pm Friday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
The two finally reached Yumi's house.

"Thanks for walking me, Ulrich" Yumi said, waiting to see if he said anything else, asked anything...

"Yeah. Uh...Yumi?" Ulrich replied.

_It's now or never man. Come on. Will you go to the dance with me? Seven easy words.  
__Liar._

"What is it Ulrich?"

_They aren't easy..._

"Uh...well..."

_...and there are eight words there.  
__Whatever...just ask them..._

"Yes?" Yumi asked.

_Come on...now...now would be a great time. Tell him yes. Right now...then he won't even have to ask._

"Well...uh...I just...uh..."

_Definitely not what he's asking..._

"I...well...uh...I'll...uh...see you tomorrow."

_Damn it! You didn't ask! YOU IDIOT!_

"Oh. Ok. See ya tomorrow." Yumi said, disappointed.

_He didn't ask. Maybe tomorrow..._

Ulrich began walking away.  
He went left off her porch.  
_Dipstick.  
_He walked to the corner.  
_Thickhead.  
_He turned the corner.  
_Hey imbecile...go back and ask.  
_He stopped and stared at the ground below his feet.  
_Before she gets a call from someone else. Come on dunderpate...you can do this.  
_He ran.


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 6: Breakfast_

Previously  
-Odd quickly dragged William in the other direction.  
-_Thank God! Actually...thank me...had I not been so quick witted...William would've asked Yumi for sure! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!  
-_"Thanks for walking me, Ulrich"  
-"Uh...Yumi?"  
-"What is it Ulrich?"  
-"Uh...well..."  
-"I...well...uh...I'll...uh...see you tomorrow..." _Damn it! You didn't ask! YOU IDIOT!  
__  
>Ulrich began walking away. He went left off her porch_. _He walked to the corner_. _He turned the corner._ Hey imbecile...go back and ask. _He stopped and stared at the ground below his feet. He ran._

-----4:12pm Friday-----  
Ulrich stopped and stared at the door in front of him. He knocked. The door came open and there stood Yumi.

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked, stepping out onto the porch.  
_...Maybe today...  
__  
Come on man. You came all this way...again. Just ask. Or better yet...  
_  
Ulrich looked in Yumi's eyes. He took a gentle hold on her right shoulder and stepped forward. He leaned in close to her face until their lips met. To Ulrich's surprise, Yumi didn't pull away. Even more shocking to Ulrich, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss.

It seemed like hours before they pulled apart, which they did when the need for oxygen consumed both of them. They looked in each others eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ulrich said, sure of the answer, or rather, hoping to be sure of the answer.

"Yes, Ulrich. I will." They smiled.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya."

Ulrich began walking away.  
He went left off her porch.  
_Wow.  
_He walked to the corner.  
_Incredible.  
_He turned the corner.  
_Unbelievable.  
_He leaned against the wall.  
_I can't believe that just happened.  
_He was relieved, happy, excited, and...in love.

Yumi walked back in her house. She leaned against the now closed door. She slowly slid down and sat there, too happy to move. She had a stupid smile plastered on her face and figured nothing could remove it.

-----10:07am Saturday-----  
_I love Saturdays.  
_Yumi thought to herself while she laid on her bed and looked at her clock.

She kept replaying the events of the previous day in her mind. It was too good to be true. She dragged herself out of the warm blankets of her bed. She went into the bathroom to shower, still reminiscing that fortunate Friday afternoon.

-----11:26am Saturday-----  
_Ah...Saturday...Man do I love sleeping in...  
_Ulrich looked over at Odd after checking the time. He was in an...odd position. He was on his back with his head was buried under his pillow...which happened to be at the foot of his bed. He had his feet up on the wall. Just another way Odd was odd.

Ulrich got out of his comfortable bed and grabbed a towel and change of close and walked to the showers. Upon arriving there, he found he was the only one. This didn't really surprise him, being before noon on a Saturday.

He showered up and got dressed. He figured that if Odd wasn't awake when he got back to the room, which he doubted would happen, that he'd go out for a morning walk...maybe even stop by Yumi's and see how she was doing.

_Oh yeah, her parents are out of town. That means she's taking care of Hiroki. Oh gees. Hope that's going well for her._

-----12:10pm Saturday-----  
"HIROKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yumi screamed looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"I tried to make breakfast."

"I thought mom told you to just wait for me to make it or to wake me up?"

"Well, I thought I could do it myself, I _am _ten years old!" Hiroki retorted in his defense.

"Just...go to the living room while I clean this up and make lunch."

"Sorry." Hiroki said apologetically and went to the living room where he pulled out his Gameboy and began playing his game.

-----12:20pm Saturday-----  
DING DONG.

"Hiroki...don't move. I'm gonna go get the door."

Yumi walked over to the front door and looked throughthe eyehole. When she discovered who it was she smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Ulrich. What's up?"

"Hey. Just thought I'd come by and see how you were doin' alone with Hiroki."

"Just cleaning up what's leftover from his attempt to make breakfast."

"Oh. Sounds..._exciting_..." Ulrich said supportively.

"You wanna...come in?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Ulrich said stepping inside.

"ULRICH!" Hiroki said excitedly. He always enjoyed hanging with Ulrich and Odd. Something that set fear in Yumi. She assumed he'd grow up like Odd...very insane.

"Hey Hiroki! What's goin' on? Givin' Yumi grief?" Ulrich said ruffling Hiroki's hair.

"Uh...no." Hiroki replied shiftily. Yumi rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help in there?" Ulrich said calling through the doorway.

"If you want."

"Come on Hiroki, let's go help your sister." Ulrich said to Hiroki.

"Aw, man." Hiroki said reluctantly going into the kitchen to help clean up his mess.


	7. Chapter 7: Responsible Sister

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 7:Responsible Sister_

Previously  
-Ulrich leaned in close to Yumi's face until their lips met.  
-"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
-"HIROKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
-"I tried to make breakfast."  
-"Hiroki...don't move. I'm gonna go get the door."  
-"Hey, Ulrich. What's up?"

>_"Come on Hiroki, let's go help your sister." Ulrich said to Hiroki.  
__"Aw, man." Hiroki said reluctantly going into the kitchen to help clean up his mess._

-----12:30pm Saturday-----  
"Finally." Yumi said, exhausted. She walked into the living room, followed by Hiroki and Ulrich.

"Sorry." Hiroki retorted again. They all sat down, Hiroki on the recliner and Ulrich and Yumi on the couch.

"It's fine," Yumi said, forgiving her younger brother. After all, he _was _just trying to help. "Now I'm hungry though."

"Me, too." Ulrich replied.

"Me, three!" Hiroki chimed in.

"What do you-" Yumi started, before she was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get that." She got up and walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello...Oh hey there...he's right here," Yumi put the phone to her shoulder, "Hiroki, it's Max." Hiroki jumped up and took the phone from Yumi.

"Hey Max!...Yeah!" He walked into the next room. Yumi walked back over to the couch where she laid down, her head in Ulrich's lap.

"Little brothers..." Yumi said, exasperated and exhausted all at once.

"If they're anything like Odd...I know your pain." Ulrich replied with a slight smile.

He looked down at Yumi. She was looking out into the living room, towards the parlor, where Hiroki had taken the phone. Ulrich began to remove Yumi's hair from her face gently, and just gazed at her in all her beauty.

_God, I don't deserve her. But you gave her to me. Why? She deserves so much better than me. _

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Yumi asked Ulrich, finally looking up at him.

"I dunno. What do you want?"

"Peace and quiet."

"Good luck with that." Hiroki walked back in the room. He still had the phone with him, just pressed against his shoulder.

"Yumi..." Hiroki began

"What is it?" Yumi asked, knowing he wanted _something._

"Max wants to know if I can go over to his house today."

"I have to go to the dance tonight, Hiroki." She responded. Ulrich smiled remembering.

"Max," Hiroki started into the receiver of the phone, "Yumi has a dance tonight...Yeah...I'll ask." He looked back to Yumi, "Max wanted to know if I could just sleep over."

"Let me talk to his mom real quick." Yumi took the receiver from Hiroki and sat up.

"Mrs. Russell...Yes ma'am...Well, he hasn't eaten lunch yet, so...yes, that would be a huge help...Thank you very much Mrs. Russell...alright...Just have him call me in the morning when they're ready, or whenever you're ready...Thanks again...You, too...Bye." Yumi pulled the phone from her ear and turned it off.

"So?" Hiroki asked, excited.

"She said you could go over whenever you're ready, so go pack up and we'll walk you over."

"YES!" Hiroki jumped up and down and ran to his room, enthusiastic.

Yumi got up, or rather tried.

She only failed when Ulrich pulled her back where she landed against his chest. He held her there. She wrapped her arms around him and they sat there, as if synchronizing their breathing. A couple minutes later they heard Hiroki stampeding down the stairs. They both rose up off the couch and waited for Hiroki to reach the living room, only a second later.

"You all ready?" Yumi asked her brother.

"Yep."

"Did you double check to make sure you had everything?"

"Yep."

"Toothbrush, too?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright, let's go."

They walked out the door. Max's house wasn't that far from the Ishiyama residence, so they walked. Hiroki skipped ahead. Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist while they walked.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch, now that Hiroki is eating with his friend." Ulrich asked Yumi.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Why don't we go out to the new pizza place? Odd applied for a job there, he says the food is excellent. Then again, he might not have tasted it seeing as he inhales his food." Yumi silently laughed at the thought.

"Sure." Yumi and Ulrich had agreed on the pizza parlor of Odd's chosing. Not that that really makes sense.

They arrived at Mrs. Russell's home, where Yumi walked Hiroki up to the door, so as to give Mrs. Russell her cell phone number in case of emergency. Ulrich waited by the gate in front of the house. Yumi rang the door bell and they could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hello there Yumi, Hiroki." Mrs. Russell, a young woman, smiled sweetly as she stepped aside for Hiroki to go in.

"Thank you again Mrs. Russell. Here's my cell phone number in case there's an emergency." Yumi told Mrs. Russell while she handed over a small piece of paper with her number written upon it.

"Alright. Thank you Yumi. It's good to know Hiroki has such a responsible sister."

Yumi smiled and replied, "Thank you. Well, give me a call in the morning and I'll come pick him up. See you tomorrow, ma'am." Mrs. Russell smiled and they waved to each other. Yumi returned to Ulrich by the gate.

"So, ready for lunch 'responsible sister'" Ulrich said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8: Everything

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 8: Everything_

Previously  
-"Max wanted to know if I could ... sleep over."  
-"Max's Mom said you could go over whenever you're ready...so go pack up and we'll walk you over."  
-They walked out the door. Max's house wasn't that far from the Ishiyama residence, so they walked. Hiroki skipped ahead. Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist while they walked.  
-"Why don't we go out to the new pizza place?"  
-They arrived at Mrs. Russell's home, where Yumi walked Hiroki up to the door, so as to give Mrs. Russell her cell phone number in case of emergency.  
-"Alright. Thank you Yumi. It's good to know Hiroki has such a responsible sister."

_>"So, ready for lunch 'responsible sister'" Ulrich said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his head on her shoulder._

-----2:00pm Saturday-----  
"Hey there. What would you guys like to drink?" An overly perky waitress said as she arrived at Ulrich and Yumi's table. Ulrich looked at Yumi, silently telling her to go first.

"I'll just have some iced tea, please."

"Okay," She jotted down the words, "And you, sir?" Yumi couldn't help but snicker.

_Sir...Hah. She just called Ulrich sir. And for some reason...that's hilarious to me._

"I'll have Dr. Pepper, please."

"Alright, I'm Kairi and I'll be right back with that and I'll get your order then." Ulrich nodded to her as she retreated to the kitchen.

"What exactly were you laughing at?" Ulrich asked Yumi as soon as Kairi was out of earshot.

"Nothing..._sir._"

"Now, why is that so funny to you?"

"I'm not sure. I just never thought of you as a sir."

"And what _have _you thought of me as?"

_Uh...What kind of a question...what do I say. Oh, ever since I met you, I've thought of you as the perfect person. Right. Then, I can only sound like a deranged lunatic!_

"As a matter of fact, I've always thought of you as the kind of person who can only be found in a fairytale."

_Much better, now you're not only a deranged lunatic, but you're an infatuated teen...and that's only ten times worse._

"_Really _now?"

"Yeah. Which brings me to my next point, what have _you _thought about _me_?"

_Words. Come on. Words. Let's see. A shining star. Hah. An angel. No. A beauty queen...heck no! A, non conformist. Right...really complimentary. Now...words..._

"Everything." Just then, Kairi returned to their table carrying the two drinks.

"Here we go, one iced tea, and one Dr. Pepper. Are you guys ready to order now?"

"We'll take asmall cheese pizza, please." Ulrich said barely taking his eyes off Yumi who was now blushing, smiling, and, at all cost, avoiding Ulrich's gaze.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that."

-----3:07pm Saturday-----  
Ulrich and Yumi finished their pizza. During the course of the meal, they talked about random things like music, movies, and other such nonsense. Ulrich paid the bill and left an appropriate tip on the table, after winning the argument with Yumi about who was going to pay. They walked out of the building and Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist once more.

"Thanks for lunch, Ulrich."

"No problem. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Let's see what the others are doing." Ulrich called Odd's cell phone.

"Hey Odd, what's up?"

"The sky." Odd replied, expecting a reply something to the effect of...

"Smart-ass. What's goin' on?"

"Not much. We're just hangin' out at the bench. We were thinking about going for ice cream but if you and Yumi have _other _plans...we'll just go without you."

"Sure, we'll come. Where at?"

"Where else, dipstick?"

"Alright...We'll meet you at Brusters in ten minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up the phones. Ulrich averted his conversation back to Yumi.

"Apparently, we're going out for ice cream."

"Yum."


	9. Chapter 9: Soccer and Skirts

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt  
**  
Sam makes her first appearance in this chapter...so I figured I'd let you know the deal here. She transferred to Kadic just before the shut down of Lyoko so the others thought it only fair to tell her everything. Her and Odd continued to date ever since.**_

_Chapter 9:Soccer and Skirts_

Previously  
-"And what _have _you thought of me as?"  
-"As a matter of fact, I've always thought of you as the kind of person who can only be found in a fairytale."  
-"... What have _you _thought about _me_?"  
-"Everything."  
-Ulrich and Yumi finished their pizza  
-"Let's see what the others are doing."  
-"...We're just hangin' out at the bench. We were thinking about going for ice cream but if you and Yumi have _other _plans...we'll just go without you."  
-"Alright...We'll meet you at Brusters in ten minutes."

>_"Bye." They hung up the phones. Ulrich averted his conversation back to Yumi. "Apparently, we're going out for ice cream."_

_"Yum."_

-----3:30pm Saturday-----  
Ulrich and Yumi arrived at Brusters and a minute later, the others did as well. They all walked up to the window to order their ice cream. After about 10 minutes of Odd finally deciding on _one _flavor, they claimed a bench and sat down and ate. Odd and Sam sat on the backrest of the bench while Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi sat on the area designated for sitting. Ulrich and Yumi, who _had _just eaten, decided to share a milkshake while everyone else had their individual cones of the strange, exotic flavors.

"I guess next time I'll have to get that other flavor I tried." Odd comented, devouring his ice cream.

"Which other flavor? There were seven." Sam replied to him. Everyone laughed as Odd stuck his tongue out at them.

"What else are we doing today?" Aelita asked.

"IT'S FINALLY SATURDAY!" Odd screamed almost falling off the bench before Sam caught him. Upon gaining his balance back, he continued with his excitement covered statement, "That means the dance is tonight!"

"Yeah, but it's not until 5:30 tonight. Seeing as it's only 3:40 now, what are we going to do for two hours?"

"Well..." Aelita started, "Me, Sam, and Yumi had plans."

"That's right!" Yumi said excitedly.

"We should go when we're finished here." Sam said.

"Alright!" They were really excited.

Ulrich leaned over a little towards Jeremie and asked if he had known anything about this. He just shook his head and they looked at Odd, who also shook his head.

"Uh...what are you doing today?" Odd asked, not specifying any particular girl, just whoever answered first.

"We were going to go shopping." Replied Aelita...still ecstatic.

"Alright then." They all finished up their ice cream and the guys wished the girls a fun trip while they walked back towards the school. They weren't about to endure a shopping trip.

"Let's go play some soccer." Odd said, trying hard to find something to do.

"Sure."

"I'll keep score." Jeremie, weak and frail, said.

"Okay Einstein, but don't think this gets you out of it forever, you'll play someday, sooner or later." Odd poked fun at Jeremie, but Jeremie knew he was joking so he really didn't care.

Ulrich and Odd walked out on the field and Jeremie threw the ball in. Ulrich almost immediately bounced it off his head and onto the ground where he dribbled it down the field. He just barely made it to the goal beforeOdd. He kicked the ball into the goal seconds before Odd could defend it.

"Lucky shot."

They played for almost an hour before Jeremie called out the scores.

"Alright, it's seven to seven and 4:50...let's make this the last goal."

"Okay...Odd, ready to lose?" Ulrich said to his now dirt covered friend.

"Only if you are." Odd retorted to Ulrich, whose greenpants could be mistaken for camouflage.

They stood in the middle of the field and waited for the toss in. Odd got it first. He began to run with it down the field, until Ulrich, in one fluid movement, slid in, stole the ball, got to his feet, and ran down the field, soccer ball being thrashed by his feet. He finally arrived at the goal when Odd jumped in and kicked the ball away from Ulrich, miraculously, and tore down the field, arriving at Ulrich's goal only to be met by Ulrich himself, who kicked the ball away from Odd and ran the other way. This continued for the longest four minutes the guys had ever experienced.

"Lucky shot." Odd said, out of breath, as the guys ascended the stairs to their dorms.

They dragged themselves -well...Jeremie had all his energy...but still- all the way up to their floor where they went down the hall until Jeremie got to his room and broke off from the group.

Odd and Ulrich continued down the hall, breathing deep from the intense soccer game. Upon arriving they got ready to go shower and prepare for the dance.

-----4:00pm Saturday +With Aelita, Sam, and Yumi-----  
"What about this shirt here?" Aelita said as they walked around the store.

"I think it'd look great on you!" Yumi responded, looking up from the rack she was currently flipping through.

"Definitely!" Sam added, seconding the notion. Upon trying on the shirt, they all found that Aelita looked really great in it, so she decided she'd buy it.

They were shopping for new clothes for the dance. Aelita soon began to look for a skirt that would match the shirt she'd found. Yumi and Sam still hadn't found anything at all, so they kept looking for the entire outfit.

"Do I _have _to wear a skirt?" Yumi asked, still looking for _something, anything._

"No..."

"Thank God."

"...You could wear a dress." Yumi sighed disappointed. They'd force her to wear a skirt, dress, something...different.

Aelita was in and out of the dressing room, skirt after skirt, even trying some dresses, but nothing seemed to be what she was looking for. Yumi found a couple of really awesome shirts, but no skirts. Sam was having some luck, but decided that she'd find the entire outfit before going into a fitting room.

45 minutes later they'd settled on outfits, purchased them, and decided to go shower up and then meet at Yumi's house to get everything else ready.

-----5:20pm Saturday-----  
DING DONG

"Coming." Yumi said, sure they couldn't hear her.

"Hey!" Aelita and Sam said as they came in the house upon Yumi's opening the door.

"Hey guys!"

They talked, laughed, and joked while they did their hair, put on even the slightest amount of makeup, and made sure everything looked fine.

"Alright...you guys ready?" Aelita asked, ready to get going, and still overly excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yumi mumbled. She didn't approve of what they made her wear, but she had to get over that.

"Let's get goin'!" Sam said. She was really excited. It wasn't that Yumi wasn't excited, she just didn't like skirts. She'd finally be going to a dance with Ulrich.

_Wow. I can't believe it. It all happened so quickly. I'm so happy. But, I can't help but feel like something terrible will happen._


	10. Chapter 10: Uh Hey Emilie

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line...and Dangerous Work..._

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_**I do some descriptions of outfits here...and...well...sorry if they confuse you...just...dont worry too much about it.**_

_Chapter 10: Uh...Hey Emily...  
_

Previously  
-Ulrich and Yumi arrived at Brusters and a minute later, the others did as well  
-"...The dance is tonight!"  
-"Yeah, but it's not until 5:30 tonight. Seeing as it's only 3:40 now, what are we going to do for two hours?"  
-"We were going to go shopping."  
-"Let's go play some soccer!"  
-"Lucky shot" Odd said  
-They dragged themselves ... all the way up to their floor where they went down the hall until Jeremie got to his room and broke off from the group.  
-Upon arriving they got ready to go shower and prepare for the dance  
-"Do I _have _to wear a skirt?" Yumi asked  
-"No..."  
-"Thank God."  
-"...You could wear a dress."  
-45 minutes later they'd settled on outfits, purchased them, and decided to go shower up and then meet at Yumi's house to get everything else ready.  
-They talked, laughed, and joked while they did their hair, put on even the slightest amount of makeup, and made sure everything looked fine.  
-"Let's get goin'!"

_>Wow. I can't believe it. It all happened so quickly. I'm so happy. But, I can't help but feel like something terrible will happen_.

-----5:30pm Saturday-----  
"Where are they?" Jeremie asked as the guys arrived at the bench, the designated meeting place for the couples.

"Chill out Einstein...it's only 5:30 now." Odd said, trying to calm him down. In all reality, it was Ulrich who needed to calm down. Even though his facade showed relaxation, serenity, even a state of quiescence, inside...he was going to explode. He was nervous, but excited, paranoid, but ecstatic, and every emotion of happiness and fear he ever had.

"HEY GUYS!" They all looked up as not even 5 minutes later, Aelita shouted out to them. The girls walked up to the bench.

_My God. Wow. Uh...Yeah...come on man...pull yourself together. _

Would he be able to? Ulrich gazed at Yumi. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress, which looked very unique...as if Yumi bought something then added her own spin to it. Boy did he nail that one. It was a not-too-tight fitted thigh length black dress. It had a comfortably tight turtle neck collar only attached to the sleeves, which were interesting in themselves. One just covered the top of her shoulder like a tank-top. The other was long, past her hand, and was sashed down. On her right arm, which happened to be the sleeveless one, she had a silver silk arm warmer with black fishnet over it. She was wearing silver fishnet tights under her kneehigh black boots. Her boots were tied up in the front with a silver shoestring and had three and a half inch heels, making her just an inch shorter than Ulrich, who had grown over the years. Yumi's hair was up in a kanzashi kogai bun. The kogai were silver.

The same reactions seemed to be coming from Odd and Jeremie...only...about different people.

Odd couldn't seem to close his mouth, which was slightly ajar. Sam had on a sleeveless plaid grey, red, black, and maroon shirt. Over that she had a black jacket that was only the sleeve and collar portion. It revealed an amount of her back. She was wearing a mini skirt that was grey and had two red folds inward. She had on a strappy pair of red high heeled shoes. Her hair was straight down the same way it always was.

Jeremie was, for once, at a loss for words. Aelita was wearing a white shirt with off the shoulder, four inch sleeves. She had a light pink skirt with a sparkly mesh covering. She had on white ballerina shoes. Her hair, which was now shoulder length, was curled and pulled back in a ponytail.

Though not quite as gorgeous...more or less handsome...the guys cleaned up nicely.

Odd had a pair of khakis and a, you guessed it, light purple button up long-sleeve shirt. Purple. Naturally. He wore it because it was odd. Different. None of the other guys around school were daring enough to wear purple. He knew he'd be different this way. He knew he could stand out. Instead of teachers needing him to raise his hand when telling a new student his name, they simply said, 'Odd, the one in the purple.' It really was easier on humanity.

Jeremie was wearing, something totally unpredictable, black slacks and a teal button up, collared, long-sleeved shirt.

Then there was Ulrich who, naturally, wore khakis and a green short-sleeve button up shirt. He, unlike Odd and Jeremie, had found it totally necessary to just wear his green converse to this thing. Odd and Jeremie just wore black dress shoes.

"Hey there girls! Not bad." Odd said, being the first to gain some sort stability.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sam replied walking up and hugging him.

Aelita walked up to Jeremie and wrapped her arms around his neck delicately and kissed him gently.

Yumi, scared to death, walked over and just smiled at Ulrich, who, unbeknown to her, was also scared to death. He smiled back softly. He stood up and took Yumi's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

"What are we all standing around for? Let's get inside!" Ulrich said dropping the silence.

They all smiled and laughed their way into the gymnasium where the dance was being held. The volume and base of the music immediately filled their stomachs and shook their insides.

Ulrich and Yumi stood talkinga few minuteswhile Aelita dragged Jeremieto thedance floor and Odd andSam justdisappeared into the crowd.Everyone knew where he was headed.

Out of nowhere, or what seemed like nowhere, Emilie came running up to Ulrich.

"Where's Odd?" She sounded worried, and nervous.

"Probably at the snack stand by now."

"Great. Come on." She grabbed his wrist quickly and dragged him away from the others. Ulrich looked back confused at a dumbfounded Yumi. Emilie pulled him away. All the way to the snacks, where they indeed found Odd, already devouring a plate of food.

"Odd. We needthe band to play a few songs. It's urgent."

"Buwy?Iareryheerpwennyovvgudmuvicpayen."

"Huh?" Emilie stared at Odd, completely confused by this foreign language he seemed to speak when his mouth was full.

Sam looked at her and translated, "He said, 'But why? I already hear plenty of good music playing.'"

Emilie just nodded, shocked that anyone, even his girlfriend, could understand that. "Right. Well, our second act is late, and we need a filler while we wait for them. Dangerous Work was the first thing we could think of. I mean...if you guys are sure you can't...we could just...play some CDs I guess..."

"We'll do it." Odd said, finally putting his plate down and swallowing his food. He wasn't about to let a party go without a good performance, no CD could take it's place.

Emilie smiled. "Great. We already have Mike and Thomas waiting backstage! Let's go!"

She then proceeded to grab Odd's wrist and drag him and Ulrich out the side exit of the gym, around the gym, through the back door, and behind stage.

"Found 'em," She screamed out to the crew, and apparently Mike and Thomas who were waiting for them.

"What are we going to play?" Mike asked, almost immediately after Emilie walked off to talk to the rest of the crew. She was in charge of the performances, which Sissi wanted to be in charge of, but upon being told she'd backstage a lot, she decided against it.

What were they going to play...?


	11. Chapter 11: We've had enough

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line...and Dangerous Work..._

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 11: We've Had Enough_

Previously  
-the guys arrived at the bench, the designated meeting place for the couples.  
-The girls walked up to the bench.  
-She was gorgeous  
-Though not quite as gorgeous, the guys cleaned up nicely  
-They all smiled and laughed their way into the gymnasium where the dance was being held  
-Emilie came running up to Ulrich.  
-She grabbed his wrist quickly and dragged him away from the others  
-She then proceeded to grab Odd's wrist and drag him and Ulrich out the side exit of the gym, around the gym,  
-through the back door, and behind stage

_>"What are we going to play?" Mike asked, almost immediately after Emilie walked off to talk to the rest of the crew. She was in charge of the performances, which Sissi wanted to be in charge of, but upon being told she'd backstage a lot, she decided against it.  
What were they going to play..._

-----5:45pm Saturday-----  
"How is everyone tonight?" Emilie asked through the microphone now set on stage. She got an enormous cheer in response.

"Alright. Well, we have a surprise performance tonight."

Yumi realized what was going on.

"Please give it up for our very own...Dangerous Work!" The band ran out on stage.

Mike went to his drum set, Thomas to his keyboard, Odd, who'd untucked his shirt, ran to his backup microphone carrying his guitar, and Ulrich, who unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his white tee-shirt underneath, walked up to the microphone at center stage, carrying his bass guitar along with him.

"Hey guys!" Ulrich looked out at the crowd, who eventually stopped cheering,to onlyroar as soon as he spoke into the microphone.

"Good to see you're having a great time already!" They roared again, "Let's get this party really started...but...maybe We've Had Enough!"

This was acue to the crowd. A cue quite obvious to them. The band was about to play Alkaline Trio's We've Had Enough.

They all began playing their selective parts on time. The crowd went crazy. This wasn't their average school song, but, the band always seemed to get away with it. Guess the teachers were just too proud to be educating future stars.

Ulrich began singing into the microphone in front of him.

**_In the shadows where the heads hang low  
You hear voices as the wind blows, asking "Can't you see?"  
Reminding you to breathe  
It's only time before it catches up to you and all your broken luck  
I found a better way to get even with my memory _**

They took the small instrumental break before Ulrich jumped back to the microphone, singing the next verse.

_**In the darkness where the angels cry  
Give us water, give us back our eyes  
Our bed's this concrete floor, and it's all we have left to live for  
A day we'll never face  
We're only second-handed, sick, and lonely  
Fighting back the tears and every urge to Van Gogh both our ears **_

_**That said, we've had enough  
Please turn that fucking radio off  
Ain't nothing on the air waving the despair we feel**_

Odd sang, or rather screamed, in a "NO" as Ulrich stepped back from the microphone, strumming in the bass chords. Once again, he jumped back to the center microphone and sang another verse.

_**In the shadows where the heads hang low  
You hear voices as the wind blows, asking "Can't you see?"  
Reminding you to breathe  
It's only time before it catches up to you and all your broken luck  
I found a better way to get even with my enemies. **_

_**That said, we've had enough  
Please turn that fucking radio off  
Ain't nothing on the air waving despair we feel  
That said, we've had enough  
Put "Walk Among Us" on and turn it up  
Ain't nothing on the air waving the hatred we feel**_

Odd did another "NO" then slammed on his guitar some more. Ulrich went back to his microphone to sing out the last portions of the song.

_**This is our biggest fear  
The only tunes that we hear  
Come via antenna through your car raid-ee-uh-oh-oh-no  
**NOOOOOOOO _

There was a slightly short instrumental, during which Odd jumped around, the crowd seemed to follow suite.  
The last lines of the song were next.

_**That said, we've had enough  
**We've had enough  
**That said, we've had enough  
**We've had enough_

They ended the song. The crowd cheered loud. The students always seemed to enjoy their performances.


	12. Chapter 12: Alive

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line...and Dangerous Work..._

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 12: Alive_

Previously  
-"Please give it up for our very own...Dangerous Work!"  
-The band ran out on stage. Mike went to his drum set, Thomas to his keyboard, Odd ran to his backup microphone carrying his guitar, and Ulrich walked up to the microphone at center stage, carrying his bass guitar along with him.  
-"Let's get this party really started...but...maybe We've Had Enough!"  
-Guess the teachers were just too proud to be educating future stars

_>They ended the song. The crowd cheered loud. The students always seemed to enjoy their performances._

-----5:56pm Saturday-----  
"Thanks guys!" Ulrich said into the microphone as the cheering crowd calmed. The band started up the next song and the students cheered once again.

As soon as the intro to the song was coming to an end, Ulrich was at the microphone, ready for the first verse of Alive by P.O.D.

_**Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
**I won't take it for granted_**  
_So I learn from my mistakes  
_**_It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime _**  
_So I trust in love  
_**_So I trust in love_  
_**You have given me peace of mind **_

Ulrich looked out at the crowd, but couldn't make out any faces.

_**I, I feel so alive  
for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I, I feel so alive  
**I feel so alive**  
for the very first time  
**for the very first time  
**And I think I can fly ** _

**Sunshine upon my face  
**Sunshine upon my face  
**A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
**Tell the world how I feel inside  
**Even though it might cost me everything  
**Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
**Now that I see you  
**Now that I see you  
**I can never look away**

Again, Ulrich looked out into the ocean of students. He didn't know where she was, but he knew she caught on.

_**I, I feel so alive  
for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I, I feel so alive,  
**I feel so alive_**  
_for the very first time  
_**_for the very first time  
**And I think I can fly **_

**_Now that I know you  
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I could never look away_**

Odd joined Ulrich for the repetition of the bridge.

_**Now that I know you  
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I believe no matter what they say ** _

**I, I feel so alive  
for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I, I feel so alive,  
**I feel so alive  
**for the very first time  
**for the very first time  
**And I think I can fly**

**I, I feel so alive  
**I feel so alive  
**for the very first time  
**for the very first time  
for the very first time  
**And I think I can fly**

_**I, I feel so alive  
**I feel so alive_**  
_for the very first time  
_**_for the very first time_**  
_And I think I can fly  
_**_And I think I can fly _

_And I think I can fly_

_And I think I can fly_

Odd finished the last lines of the song. He looked over at Ulrich as the last measure of the song was flared out. Ulrich caught his eye for a moment and looked back out at the crowd. Odd knew. He knew that Ulrich had that song directed to someone. Directed to Yumi.


	13. Chapter 13: Rooftops

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line...and Dangerous Work..._

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 13: Rooftops_

Previously  
-"Thanks guys!" Ulrich said into the microphone  
-The band started up the next song and the students cheered once again.  
-Ulrich looked out at the crowd, but couldn't make out any faces.  
-He didn't know where she was, but he knew she caught on.

_Odd finished the last lines of the song. He looked over at Ulrich as the last measure of the song was flared out. Ulrich caught his eye for a moment and looked back out at the crowd. Odd knew. He knew that Ulrich had that song directed to someone. Directed to Yumi. _

-----6:12pm Saturday-----  
Aelita found Yumi in the back of the gym. She was smiling as she walked over and noticed the same joy on Yumi's face.

"That was so sweet of him to do that for you!" Yumi just smiled and nodded in response.

_Yeah. Everything's going to change now. I know how he feels, and he knows how I feel. Everything is going to change._

Yumi's thoughts were interupted as Ulrich spoke out into the microphone, "Alright guys, sorry we've been short, but, this was spur of the moment. We have one more song to play, then the original act is coming out to scratch. I guess, we'll leave with Rooftops by Lostprophets!"

The crowd, always a good one, cheered again. The band started the quiet, slow begining of the song.

_**When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun **_

_**Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried**_

The music seemed louder for the chorus and seemed to continue throughout the song.

**_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your heart out _**

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

**_Will we make a mark this time  
will we always say we tried _**

**_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your heart out_**

A minor instrumental came into play. The song seemed to take a change in music for the portion.

_**Standing on the rooftops  
**Wait until the bombs drop**  
This is all we got now  
**Scream until your heart stops**  
Never gonna regret  
**Watching every sunset**  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
**All the love that we found_

_**Standing on the rooftops  
**Wait until the bombs drop  
__**This is all we got now  
**Scream until your heart stops  
__**Never gonna regret  
**Watching every sunset_**  
_We'll listen to your heartbeat  
_**_All the love that we found_

The music seemed to alter itself back to normal.

**_Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your..._**

**_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your..._**

The song ended almost abruptly. The kadic students cheered once again, louder than ever, knowing it was their last song.

"Thanks again guys! Hope the rest of the night's great for all of you! See ya!" Ulrich cheered out to the cheering blur of people that he could see.

"See ya guys!" Odd said as well. The band left the stage and Emilie came on.

"Let's hear it once more for Dangerous Work!" The crowd cheered and Emilie clapped. By this point, the rodees were removing the band's equipment from the stage.

"Alright. We're going to get back to our live and personal DJs...first we have Matthieu!"


	14. Chapter 14: Much Worse

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all reading this story of mine! I'd like to let everyone know that I'm posting chapters 13 and 14 at the same time for those of you out there cough cough who feel the songs aren't enough story. So...since Chapter 13 was the last song...I'm posting this one! No songs in this chapter! Well...I hope you all enjoy reading The Rain Washes Away All Guilt...and thank you so much to all the people reading this story now! -Peace-_**

_Chapter 14: Much Worse_

Previously  
-Aelita found Yumi in the back of the gym. She was smiling as she walked over and noticed the same joy on Yumi's face.  
-"...I guess, we'll leave with Rooftops by Lostprophets!"  
-The song ended almost abruptly.  
-The band left the stage and Emilie came on.  
-"Let's hear it once more for Dangerous Work!"

_The crowd cheered and Emilie clapped. By this point, the Rodees were removing the band's equipment from the stage. "Alright. We're going to get back to our live and personal DJs...first we have Matthieu!"  
_  
-----6:16pm Saturday + With Dangerous Work-----  
Matthieu walked out on stage and began to scratch some pretty wicked beats.

The band members were still behind the stage.

"Great job guys! Thank you so much!" Emily praised them, still running around the wings, ordering people to do there jobs.

"You guys go have a great time...sorry to pull you away." Any one of the band members would have told her something to the effect of 'No problem' or 'It's cool' but she was way to busy, so they walked back to the main floor of the gym, the same way they got to being backstage.

-----6:16pm Saturday + With...everyone else...-----  
"Alright." Aelita, who had been hanging out with Yumi and Sam, just informed them that her and Jeremie were going to go dance.

Upon Aelita's departure, Sam turned to Yumi and asked a question that was undoubtedly on both their minds, "Does Jeremie even know _how _to dance?" They stood there looking skeptical before bursting into histerical laughter.

Just then, Odd came over to the two and hugged Sam around the waist from behind. "So...What'd you think?"

"It was awesome!" Sam and Yumi ironically said in unison.

"Oh, Yumi, Ulrich's back talking to Matthias. He said it'd just be a minute."

"Alright."

"Let's go!" Odd said grabbing Sam's left hand within his right and twirling her around.

"See ya, Yumi!" Sam said as Odd and her made their way to the dancefloor.

Yumi smiled. They'd been together for so long and, aside from the natural arguement here and there, stayed incredible happy.

_Maybe that's how Ulrich and I will be? God I hope so._

"What are you doin' back here all alone?" An oh too familiar voice said behind Yumi. She didn't need to turn around to see who said it, though she did turn around to be polite.

"What do you want, William?"

"A dance."

"You know I'm here with Ulrich, he said he'd be back in a minute."

"Yeah, right. That dirtbag probably ditched you for someone else." The words seemed to offend Yumi, but...at the same time, the fear rose inside her.

_What if he did? What if I was just a side dish? Maybe he was just messing with me? What if it was all a joke? A cruel joke..._

"Come on. Just one dance. That's it. Then you can dance the night away with that degrading piece of scum."

"No...I'm sorry...It wouldn't be right." Next thing Yumi knew, William had grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled her close to him. He'd wrapped his right arm round her back. She couldn't move. The smell of cologn, uselessly attempting to cover the stench of cigarette smoke, raded her nostrals.

"WILLIAM, STOP IT." She tried to pull away.

No one could hear her yell at him over the music.

William intertwined his fingers with hers and moved his face in on hers. Their lips met, and as hard as she tried, Yumi couldn't pull away.

He finally pulled away from her and let her go. Yumi was disgusted. And next thing William knew, Yumi's fist made direct contact with his nose. He drew back and grabbed his nose, now bleeding. He dropped to his knees.

Yumi bent down to his level and spoke viciously to him, "Touch me again, and things will get worse. Much worse."

She rose up again. No one seemed to notice the incident...except for...


	15. Chapter 15: Attempt Number One

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 15: Attempt Number One_

Previously  
-"Great job guys! Thank you so much!"  
-"You guys go have a great time...sorry to pull you away."  
-they walked back to the main floor of the gym, the same way they got to being backstage.  
-Odd came over to ...Yumi and Sam and hugged Sam around the waist from behind.  
-"Oh, Yumi, Ulrich's back talking to Matthias. He said it'd just be a minute."  
-Odd and ...Sam made their way to the dance floor.  
_-Maybe that's how Ulrich and I will be? God I hope so._  
-"What are you doin' back here all alone?"  
-"What do you want, William?"  
-"A dance."  
-"You know I'm here with Ulrich, he said he'd be back in a minute."  
-"Yeah, right. That dirtbag probably ditched you for someone else."  
_-What if he did? What if I was just a side dish? Maybe he was just messing with me? What if it was all a joke? A cruel joke..._  
-"No...I'm sorry...It wouldn't be right."  
-William had grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled her close to him. He'd wrapped his right arm round her back. She couldn't move.  
-"WILLIAM, STOP IT."  
-Their lips met, and as hard as she tried, Yumi couldn't pull away.  
-Yumi's fist made direct contact with his nose.

_ He dropped to his knees. Yumi bent down to his level and spoke viciously to him, "Touch me again, and things will get worse. Much worse." She rose up again. No one seemed to notice the incident...except for..._

-----6:34pm Saturday-----  
"How could I be so stupid? What was I thinking? Of course she likes him better. He's better for her anyway." Ulrich spoke out to the wind.

His eyes were filled with tears he didn't want to admit existed. They made him feel weak. He knew that if anyone caught him crying, they'd use it against him for the rest of his life.

He stared out at the lake in the park of the school. It seemed nice at the moment. The cool waters would take away the heat of pain...wouldn't they?

-----6:37pm Saturday + In the gym-----  
"ODD," Yumi screamed over the music to Odd, who's attention Yumi had successfully gotten along with Sam's, "I CAN'T FIND ULRICH ANYWHERE."

"HE NEVER CAME TO GET YOU?"

"NO. I'M REALLY WORRIED."

_Oh God. Did he see it? Did he get the wrong idea? Please...be alright..._

"LET'S GO LOOK FOR HIM AGAIN. WE'LL SPLIT UP...IN CASE YOU MISSED HIM SOMEWHERE."

"ALRIGHT." They all proceeded to search for Ulrich. Odd found Jeremie and Aelita and told them about it so all five of them were searching the gym for Ulrich.

They eventually met up in the back of the gym, where the music seemed quieter.

"I'm going to go check the grounds, you guys stay here in case he comes back. Okay?"

"Alright." Yumi walked out the heavy doors of the gym into the cool night air.

_Please be alright._

She started for the park. It was his favorite place to be. She immediately started for the edge of the lake. His favorite part of his favorite place. She saw him on his knees beside the water.

"Ulrich!" He turned to look at her then instantaneously looked back to the lake as the hot tears involuntarily fell from his eyes. Yumi walked towards him and knelt beside him. He looked to his other side so she wouldn't see the tears.

"Ulrich, I..."

"Don't worry about it."

"This isn't about Wi-?"

"I said don't worry about it." Ulrich repeated turning his head to face her as the tears continued to fall.

"Look...I...didn't want to...he-"

"Don't worry about it. You should be with him anyway." Ulrich stood and took two steps away from Yumi and seemed to study the forest ground. Yumi, in turn, stood taking a step towards Ulrich.

"Ulrich. Please. Listen." Ulrich turned his head to the side, not looking at Yumi but letting her know he was, in fact, going to listen.

"William had me in a position that I couldn't move in. I tried hard, but...couldn't get away. He forced the kiss onto me. Maybe you missed what happened after that."

Ulrich turned towards her and looked into her eyes. He could see all the worry, sadness, anger, love, and truth within them.

"What'd you do?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"I completed my long awaited dream of punching him in the face." They began smiling and laughing together.

"Your's and mine both." Ulrich commented on the wondrous dream. The tears had long since ceased. Yumi cautiously stepped forward as did Ulrich. He stroked her cheek with his right hand as his left found it's place on her lower back.

He leaned in to kiss her as she moved in as well.


	16. Chapter 16: Another Try

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 16: Another try_

Previously  
-"How could I be so stupid? What was I thinking? Of course she likes him better. He's better for her anyway."  
-His eyes were filled with tears he didn't want to admit existed.  
-The cool waters would take away the heat of pain...wouldn't they?  
-"I CAN'T FIND ULRICH ANYWHERE."  
-_Oh God. Did he see it? Did he get the wrong idea? Please...be alright...  
-_"I'm going to go check the grounds, you guys stay here in case he comes back. Okay?"  
-She saw him on his knees beside the water.  
-"Ulrich, I..."  
-"Don't worry about it. You should be with him anyway."  
-"Ulrich. Please. Listen."  
-"William had me in a position that I couldn't move in. I tried hard, but...couldn't get away. He forced the kiss onto me.

_ Yumi cautiously stepped forward as did Ulrich. He stroked her cheek with his right hand as his left found it's place on her lower back. He leaned in to kiss her as she moved in as well._

-----6:59pm Saturday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
_RIIINNGGG_

They stopped moving, as if frozen there in that perfect -well, almost perfect- moment.

Yumi rolled her eyes as she pulled her ringing cell phone from it's clip on her boot, because her mother made sure she had it with her in case of emergencies.

Ulrich smiled slightly. He let her go so she could talk on the phone.

"Yeah?...Yes...Yes," The answer was repeated with exasperation, "...Yes...Everything's fine...Yes, I'm positive...Yes, I'm sure...Alright. Bye, Odd." She ended the call and returned her cell phone to it's current home.

"Sorry. That was Odd."

"What's going on?"

"He...He wanted to see if I'd found you yet." Yumi stammered out, hoping Ulrich was okay with the situation.

"Yeah." Ulrich looked at the ground, slightly ashamed of his actions. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay." She answered to him.

"What do you say we head back inside?" Yumi smiled at Ulrich. He smiled back as he took her hand and they headed back for the gym.

-----6:59pm Saturday + With...everybody else...yet again-----  
"I'm going to call Yumi and see if she found him yet."

"Good idea." Sam responded to Odd, who was genuinely worried about his friend. He listened to the phone ring once...twice...then her voice on the other line.

"HEY! Did you find him?...Is he alright?...Are you alright?...Is-...Are you positive?...Are you sure?...Good...Bye."

He turned back to Sam, "She found him and everything's okay."

"That's great!" Sam said with relief.

-----7:03pm Saturday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
They walked back through the gym doors and the sounds of the party filled them again. Christophe was now at the tables scratching and mixing out beats for the crowd of students to listen and dance to.

Like Emilie, Odd and Sam seemed to come out of nowhere to see Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey!" They said, too cautious to mention what happened. Ulrich looked at them and put on a smile that only Yumi could see was fake.

She smiled at the couple in front of them, just receiving an idea.

"Just needed some air and quiet. We're gonna get out there and dance now, 'k?"

Without waiting to see Odd and Sam nod, she pulled Ulrich out to the dance floor. Christophe bled his song into a remix of Creep by Radiohead, though he kept it slow.

Yumi turned to Ulrich, who was smiling at her. He gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. They danced in time with the music flowing in the room. After a while, Ulrich spoke to Yumi, who was close enough to hear him without screaming.

"Thanks." Yumi smiled at him and shook her head indicating that it was nothing. Again they leaned into each other savoring the fact that they were finally together.


	17. Chapter 17: Third Time's the Charm

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

**_AN: Hey there people! This chapter might not be great. There's a part I don't really like...but...couldn't think of anything else...so. I hope this clarifies some things. People were asking about chapter titles. This really should clear that right up. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! YOU ALL ROCK! To let you all know...I may not be able to get on a lot...I started up school this previous Thursday...and...I'll be getting homework next week so...yeah. Thanks again! -Peace-_**

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

_Chapter 17: Third Time's the Charm_

Previously  
-They stopped moving  
-Yumi rolled her eyes as she pulled her ringing cell phone from it's clip on her boot  
-"Sorry. That was Odd."  
-"What's going on?"  
-"He...He wanted to see if I'd found you yet."  
-"Sorry about that."  
-"What do you say we head back inside?"  
-They walked back through the gym doors  
-Odd and Sam seemed to come out of nowhere to see Ulrich and Yumi.  
-"Just needed some air and quiet. We're gonna get out there and dance now, 'k?"  
-Ulrich gently pulled Yumi closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck.

_ "Thanks." Yumi smiled at him and shook her head indicating that it was nothing. Again they leaned into each other savoring the fact that they were finally together. _

-----7:16pm Saturday-----  
"ULLLLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCH!" Ulrich and Yumi closed their eyes as the annoying voice rang out over all the noises in the gym.

They looked in the direction of the screech.

Sissi. The annoying snob who couldn't seem to leave Ulrich alone for one second.

"GO AWAY, SISSI." Ulrich yelled over the music turning to face Sissi but never taking his arm from around Yumi's waist.

"OH ULRICH," Sissi began with pity, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _HER?_ I MEAN, JUST LOOK AT THAT DRESS! IT LOOKS LIKE SHE G-"

How stupid could she get? She was seriously insulting Yumi right there in front of Ulrich? Not a good idea.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SISSI? I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK. YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT FASHION, ALRIGHT. YOUR OUTFIT...WELL...,"

Sissi looked to Yumi with a smirk, thinking this would be a compliment and then Ulrich confessing his deepest love for Sissi.

Yeah, right _that_'ll happen.

"HOW CAN I PUT THIS TACTFULLY...WELL...IT'S...YOU'RE...A SLUT." Sissi's jaw dropped down low.

Yumi was having a hard time holding back her laughter. Sissi stood there in pure shock.

Ulrich removed his arm from Yumi's waist only to grab her hand and pull her away through the crowd.

-----11:06pm Saturday-----  
The dance went on as intended. Everyone was happy, except for Sissi that is.

They seemed to dance the night away because before they knew it, it was all over.

Eventually they all found each other at the end of the dance.

Odd, who seemed to be the most upset among the six of them, had left his shirt out after the performance and now had three of the top buttons undone. Sam had her shoes in her hands in an attempt to give her sore feet some kind of relief. Yumi had taken her hair down from it's tight constricted position on her head. Ulrich had also left his shirt the way it was for the performance, completely unbuttoned. Jeremie had only rolled up his sleeve. Aelita seemed to be the only one to think ahead and wear something comfortable.

"Why don't we go up to mine and Ulrich's dorm and party even more!" What can you say, Odd loves parties. Everyone's answers were something to the effect of "Yes."

So, they went up to the dorm. Odd turned on some music but kept it so they wouldn't get yelled at.

Everyone continued dancing for another hour, even Jeremie, to everyone's surprise.

After that hour Yumi'd finally decided she was just going to sit on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich sat next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He held her hand in his with their fingers intertwined together.

By about two in the morning, their little party was officially over.

"I should head home." Yumi said lifting her head, after almost falling asleep right there.

"I'll walk you over." Ulrich and Yumi rose from the bed.

"See ya." Odd said smiling about the fact that the two had finally gotten together.

They waved and walked out the door.

Ulrich had taken Yumi's hand. They didn't care if they were caught, which ironically did not happen.

After safely exiting the front gate, they walked in silence listening to the storm clouds producing in the sky above them.

They made it to Yumi's door where they stopped. Ulrich watched Yumi as she stared at her door for a brief moment before turning her gaze onto Ulrich.

"Uh...thanks...for...uh...walking...me home." She stuttered out. She never wanted the night to end. Ulrich smiled in return.  
_You should invite him in.  
Shutup...I'm getting to that.  
Yeah...right.  
I was about to...  
You need to learn to stop arguing with yourself...you know?_

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before they overtook the small space between them slowly.

Ulrich lifted his arms and wrapped them around Yumi's waist, as she slid hers around his neck.

They filled the gap between their faces as their lips met for the first time that night.

No interuption.

No distraction.

They further deepened the kiss, only seperating when their lungs felt compressed by the lack of oxygen. Even though the kiss ended, they stood holding each other for a minute just looking into the other's eyes. Hey, third time's the charm.


	18. Chapter 18: Betting on a Romance

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

**_A/N: Sorry...I ment to post this yesterday...but my dad made me go to bed so I'd wake up for school. Even though it still takes my alarm clock and my sister twice for me to wake up. Anywho. A little comic relief in the beginning of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

_Chapter 18: Betting on a Romance_

Previously  
-The annoying snob who couldn't seem to leave Ulrich alone for one second.  
-She was seriously insulting Yumi right there in front of Ulrich?  
-Sissi's jaw dropped down low. Yumi was having a hard time holding back her laughter.  
-They seemed to dance the night away because before they knew it, it was all over.  
-"Why don't we go up to mine and Ulrich's dorm and party even more!"  
-Everyone continued dancing for another hour, even Jeremie, to everyone's surprise.  
-By about two in the morning, their little party was officially over.  
-They made it to Yumi's door where they stopped. Ulrich watched Yumi as she stared at her door for a brief moment before turning her gaze onto Ulrich.  
-She never wanted the night to end.  
-They stood there in silence for a few seconds before they overtook the small space between them slowly.

_They further deepened the kiss, only seperating when their lungs felt compressed by the lack of oxygen. Even though the kiss ended, they stood holding each other for a minute just looking into the other's eyes. Hey, third time's the charm._

-----2:32am Sunday + In Odd and Ulrich's Dorm-----  
"I bet that he stays the night but they don't do anything." Odd said laying five dollars on the ground between the group.

"Oh yeah...I'll see that five claiming they stay on her doorstep snogging before he comes back." Sam countered her boyfriends bet.

"I've got ten bucks on both happening." Aelita stated to the gang.

"I don't know. I think Ulrich's got some sense of class. I think a good night kiss, a quick goodbye, and a trip home ought to do it." Jeremie said laying down a five dollar bill.

-----2:37am Sunday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
"Hey...uh...you...want to...uh...come in?" Yumi asked Ulrich as he had just turned to return to the school.

He smiled at her.

_Oh God. One word, this should be easy. Heck, this should be easier than saying hello. 'Yes.' Simple. Easy to remember. Seriously, she's daring enough to ask...and I can't even bring myself to say yes. _

"Sure." He said shrugging a shoulder.

_Don't sound so excited._

Yumi couldn't help but smile as she unlocked and opened her door.

She was nervous as she walked in setting her kogai and keys on a side table at the door. She flipped on a light and led Ulrich into the living room where they collapsed on the couch.

Yumi rested on Ulrich's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked over at him before gently pressing her lips to his as he did in return.

Yumi rose up off the couch and walked up the stairs. Ulrich followed behind her.

They made it to her room where she sat on her bed and began removing her painfull boots. Ulrich sat beside her. She looked up at Ulrich after tossing her shoes to the side. Again they met in a distraction-free kiss.

Yumi delicately leaned into Ulrich, giving him the message to lay down, which he did, wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist. She gently cupped his face within her hands. They continued kissing like this until a numbing pain krept through Ulrich's still bent knees. He traced his hands up the sides of Yumi's torso. He managed to rotate himself as well as Yumi into a flat position on the bed, rather than the previous one with their legs off the edge. He laid on top of her with little force, holding himself up.

They pulled away when they heard Yumi's cell phone ringing from her dresser where she'd placed it upon entering her room.

Ulrich smirked as Yumi rolled her eyes. She looked into Ulrich's deep brown eyes through which she could always read his every emotion. There was always a trace of sadness or depression deep within their keepings. That is, except for now. Now, the only feeling she could pick up in the pools of truth was love and care.

"I could always just, listen for the voice message on speaker. If it's not important, I won't have wasted my time." Yumi whispered softly against Ulrichs lips, which immediately slid into another smirk.

He leaned over and responded a soft whisper within her ear, "Generally better for everyone."

He began gently caressing Yumi's neck below his lips.

The phone rang for a third time.

Ulrich made his way up to Yumi's lips, which gratefully took his into posession.

The phone rang for a fifth time.

They heard Yumi's voicemail message come out across the room from the phone.

Then the caller responded to the machine.


	19. Chapter 19: Two Steps Away

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the story line!_

_The Rain Washes Away All Guilt_

**_AN: This is it. The moment of truth. The final chapter. Personally...I don't care too much for the ending...but...hey...I tried. And it is my first chapter story. Well...please read this final chapter!_**

_Chapter 19: Two Steps Away_

Previously  
-"I bet that he stays the night but they don't do anything."  
-"Oh yeah...I'll see that five claiming they stay on her doorstep snogging before he comes back."  
-"I've got ten bucks on both happening."  
-"I don't know. I think Ulrich's got some sense of class. I think a good night kiss, a quick goodbye, and a trip home ought to do it."  
-"Hey...uh...you...want to...uh...come in?"  
-"Sure." He said shrugging a shoulder.  
-Yumi couldn't help but smile as she unlocked and opened her door.  
-Yumi rose up off the couch and walked up the stairs. Ulrich followed behind her.  
-She looked up at Ulrich after tossing her shoes to the side. Again they met in a distraction-free kiss.  
-Yumi delicately leaned into Ulrich, giving him the message to lay down, which he did  
-They pulled away when they heard Yumi's cell phone ringing from her dresser where she'd placed it upon entering her room.  
-"I could always just, listen for the voice message on speaker. If it's not important, I won't have wasted my time."  
-He leaned over and responded a soft whisper within her ear, "Generally better for everyone."

_He began gently caressing Yumi's neck below his lips. The phone rang for a third time. Ulrich made his way up to Yumi's lips, which gratefully took his into possession. The phone rang for a fifth time. They heard Yumi's voicemail message come out across the room from the phone. Then the caller responded to the machine._

-----3:16am Sunday + With Odd, Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita-----  
"Someone should call. Something could be wrong."

"Or...they could be _busy._" Odd replied to the worried girl at his side.

"Maybe Ulrich's gone missing again."

"Oh...right...wouldn't Yumi've called if that'd happened though?"

"Maybe she's too worried."

"Alright...I'll call." Odd pulled out his purple and black cell phone and flipped through his contacts, hitting the send button as he reached Yumi's information.

-----3:17am Sunday + With Ulrich and Yumi-----  
They laid in each others arms as they listened to Odd speak into the phone.

"Hello? Anybody there? Answer the phone. I guess you're _busy._ Just wanted to be sure everything was alright and Ulrich didn't run off again. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes. They'd been replaced. The love and care she'd seen just seconds before Odd's voice rang out across the room was transformed into sorrow. He rose up off the bed and slowly made his way to the door where he stood with his back to Yumi.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Ulrich. Come here." Yumi had herself up on her knees on her bed and gestured for Ulrich to sit down. He sat where he was indicated, in front of Yumi. He felt her warm hands rest on his shoulders and gently attempt to massage away his depression. Ulrich could soon feel Yumi's breath at his ear.

"He just cares about you. He was worried about you, is all."

Ulrich pulled himself away from Yumi and walked to the door again. He placed his hand on the knob and turned his head to the side to speak back to her. "Yumi, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ulrich...wait..." He went out the door. She sat in shock. Regaining her composure she followed after him. He was already half way down the stairs.

"ULRICH...PLEASE..." He continued on. He'd made his way to her front door.

"ULRICH...I-" The door was shut before Yumi could even finish. "-need you." She finished quietly to the empty house. He was gone. She knew she had to go after him.

Yumi turned and ran back up her stairs doing the first thing that came to mind. She slid those annoying high-heeled boots back on and grabbed her cell phone before making her way down the stairs and out the front door herself.

-----3:49am Sunday----  
Ulrich stood staring up at the sky threatening it to strike him with it's bolts of power. He dropped his head once again. The rain began to fall from the dark sky above. It seemed to be the last strand of it for Ulrich. He broke down and began to sob. He leaned against the tree before him to keep from falling to his knees.

-----3:52am Sunday-----  
_He was at the park last time, I'll check th-...wait...he knows. He knows I'm going to search for him. He'd never go back there if that's where I found him last. But, what if he thinks that I'll think he won't and does. But, he thinks that I'll think he won't but does so he doesn't. __Or...what am I saying. I know Ulrich...I know where he's at. _

Yumi turned and headed down the street in the opposite direction from the school.

_I hope I'm right about this.  
_

-----4:25am Sunday-----  
Ulrich pulled up from the tree, tears still falling freely. He kicked the tree with his frustration.

"Why'd I have to be so stupid?" He began, speaking to himself.

"She doesn't love me. She loves him. He's obviously better for her. I'm useless. Pathetic. She doesn't love me. She can't. I'm nobody. Why'd I even believe her?"

"Because you knew I love you." Ulrich jerked around to see Yumi standing before him.

Much like his shirt, her dress had become more like a second skin. The rain came down hard.

Ulrich hoped that Yumi couldn't see the tears falling against his will. He turned away from her and took a few steps away. He wanted to run from her so she wouldn't worry about him anymore. Yet, something held him back. He stayed. He didn't know why, but he stayed near her. In her sight.

"Yumi, I don't deserve you. I know that now. I'm not good enough for you. On the other hand, I'm sure William is a better man."

"I don't know what you mean, Ulrich. You're perfect." Ulrich scoffed. He'd never been perfect. He was always in danger of failing at least half his classes. He always seemed to be doing something wrong in everything he did.

"Ulrich. Just because your parents may not see it, you're perfect. Who cares about your grades? Who cares what you fail at? You're always doing what you can for everyone else. When I'm with you, I feel safe. I feel like nothing can come between us. I feel loved, Ulrich. Nobody else has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm with you." She took a few steps forward.

The rain poured over Ulrich. He felt like everything he'd ever been sorry about was falling with the drops. Ulrich turned around to face her. She was only two steps away. That was it. Two. And that's all it took.

Ulrich came to Yumi and held her in his arms. She embraced him back.

They stood there for a few long minutes. Ulrich held her out at arms length and looked into her eyes. Those truth seeking eyes. He gently placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. With this kiss he told her that he was truly sorry, and he truly loved her.

* * *

The end. 

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Much love! I'm glad you enjoyed...well...those of you who did. If you didn't...I'm sorry. Really. Anyway...for making this story a semi-success...I'd like to thank the following users...in no particular order... **

_Lyokogal7503 : Thanks for always reviewing my story! I'm happy you liked the story!_

**_azn DREAMER xD : Your reviews helped me to expand in my writing style! Thanks for being honest! Even so...thank you for enjoying most of the story!_**

**_Mi ChiIbO : Thanks bunches for always reviewing! Love the randomness!_**

**_Amaherst : You reviewed the most...a total of 14 chapters out of 18! ROCK ON! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the story...cliffies and all!_**

**_Animation Miscreation : Thanks for reviewing...even if it was two chapters. I'm still glad you liked it all in all!_**

**_deadinside72 : Yay! Thanks for reviewing the story! I'm glad so many people could enjoy the story!_**

**_TheSaddleClub4Life : Thanks for reviewing those three chapters you did! I'm just glad you could enjoy the story!_**

**_purplelover : I'm running out of big words to use before thanks...uh...BUNCHES of thanks for reviewing the story! Glad you like it!_**

**_A Friend Nearby : Even though you may have come 14 chapters in...you still reviewed lots! I'm so glad you could enjoy the story!_**

**_Lumiere: First of all...Bonne nom de plume! C'est super cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing the story!_**

**_MOPA: Chapter 18 needed a good review from you! Much thanks! Glad you could enjoy the story!_**

**_tears of emerald : Glad you could enjoy the story...at least the first chapter! Still...in case you're reading this...thanks!_**

**_GirlWithFrogOnHead: Nice pen name! Haha! Froggy! So...all distractions aside...Thanks for reading and reviewing the story! _**

**_-misunderstood-tomboy- : Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you could enjoy the story! At least up to chapter 8!_**

**And because I'm cool this way...**

**_Thanks to my anonymous reviewer "matt"._**

**So...that's my pithetic thank you ceremony! I guess there's nothing to say except... **

Peace


End file.
